


【太中】一夜风流

by number67



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number67/pseuds/number67
Summary: 虽然什么都不记得了，但中原中也觉得，他喝醉的那一晚发生了一些奇怪的事。太宰治决定帮他想起来。





	【太中】一夜风流

开始时，一切都在太宰治的预料之中。  
他听着暴躁又急促的脚步声咚咚地从走廊的另一头响到这一头，办公室大门上的黄铜把手被粗暴地拧过两圈，发出一声凄厉的惨叫。  
年轻的准干部合上书，从宽大的桌子后面抬起头。粗鲁的入侵者用脚后跟利索地踹上大门，像之前的每一次那样。  
“太宰，我有事问你。”中原中也说。  
他站在门口，和往常一样气势汹汹——如果他没有一直死盯着墙角看的话。  
很好，这也在预料之中。  
太宰治想着，换了个姿势，整个人陷进宽大的办公椅里，露出他的搭档最讨厌，也最熟悉的那种笑容来。  
“我就知道你要来，中也。”他说。  
中原中也猛地抬起头，盯着他看。  
太宰治看上去心情很不错，但对于他而言，这可不是什么好事——有一次这位先生露出这副表情，第二天，那份全是他倒霉事的周刊（《本周的赖皮中也》）就贴满了港黑办公大楼的所有厕所。  
小黑手党警惕地和他的搭档对峙了几秒，对方脸上饶有兴味的笑容告诉他这次也有什么地方不太对劲。但是——算了——反正太宰治一向不怎么正常，他总得习惯这个。  
而且，眼下有更要紧的事。  
想到这里，赭色头发的少年从鼻孔里小声喷了口气，好像这样就能赶跑所有坏兆头似的，抢先打破了两人之间诡异的沉默。  
“你当然知道了，”他啧了一声，“整个港口黑手党都知道了，黑蜥蜴那群家伙，如果他们的本事和嘴巴一样大，我打赌干部候补能多出一百个。”  
说完，他闭上嘴巴，熟练地等着对面的搭档和往常一样吐出一连串带着波浪号的刻薄话来。  
然而——过了好一会儿——什么都没有发生。  
中原中也有点疑惑地从帽檐下面抬眼去看太宰治，发现对方脸上的笑容消失了。港口黑帮的准干部面无表情地坐在桌子后面，那张总是写满“太宰治是什么都知道”的脸上被稀奇地擦出一片空白。  
“……他们知道什么了？”过了好一会儿，太宰治挑高眉毛，面无表情地开口，“说给我听听。”  
“你不是说你知道了吗？中原中也反问。  
他的搭档没说话，依旧一动不动地盯着他看。  
中原中也觉得有点发毛。他试图盯回去，但在比耐心这件事上，没人赢得了太宰治。他们僵持了一会儿，半长的刘海从帽子滑到鼻尖，痒得中原中也打了个喷嚏。  
“你在发什么神经？”他问，“我还以为那个姑娘是你安排的——还是你说的不是这个？那是什么？圣天锡杖那群大胡子今天早上在码头走的黑货？”  
“……姑娘？”他的搭档硬邦邦地说，“什么姑娘？”  
“……”  
中原中也在说不出为什么的尴尬气氛里烦躁地抓了抓头发，忽然，他恍然大悟似的，抬头瞪了一眼他那位平时就很莫名其妙，今天似乎更莫名其妙一些的搭档。  
“好吧，”不知道是不是因为提到“姑娘”的原因，小黑手党看上去心情不错，爽快地朝着桌子后面的另一位心情不怎么样的小黑手党比划了个“随便你吧”的手势，说，“如果你非要强调这个——三天前那次，论酒量是你赢了，我认输。回去写到你见鬼的周报里，但给我记好了，绝对不会有下一次！”  
“但是，”他随即说，好像害怕太宰治会打断他的思路似的，“你得告诉我，除了我们之外，那天在酒吧里还有什么人。”  
“你不记得了？”桌子后面的先生抬高了声调，以他不动声色的习惯而言，这种语气简直近乎于控诉了。  
“我喝多了！”中原中也说，“但是……”  
“但是，”他又说，这会儿他看上去完全不像个凶神恶煞地闯进别人办公室的黑手党了，泛红的鼻尖和脸颊把他搞得像个情窦初开的毛头小子。  
“但是我会对我的女人负责的。”他掷地有声地宣布。  
一阵短暂的沉默。太宰治的目光在他的面孔上缓缓移动，最终，停留在了他锁骨边还没褪干净的吻痕上。  
“……你猜怎么着，中也。”迎着搭档坚定又坦率的目光，横滨的大众情人慢吞吞地说，“每次我都觉得，我把你想的够蠢的了。”  
他顿了顿，灵活地侧了下肩膀，躲掉对面挥过来的一拳，又接着说：“……但你总能给我惊喜。”

——托“惊喜”的福，那天晚上他俩走进酒吧里时，太宰治的额头青了不小的一块儿。

“当时我和你在这里。”中原中也说着，在吧台面前比划了一下。  
“是这儿，还有这儿。”太宰治的胳膊绕过他，准确地点出了两个座椅。  
“差不多的地方嘛。”  
“如果不能准确地还原现场，”太宰治说，”即使是我也没办法凭空给你变出一个线索来。“  
”好吧，你说了算。“中原中也嘀咕。  
他的心思显然没有放在寻找线索上，钴蓝色的眼睛从酒吧舞池的一头咕噜噜转到另一头，好像在期待一场童话故事里的浪漫重逢似的。  
”我们这么冒然地过来是不是不太好？“他又说，”也许我该带点礼物——花或者酒什么的，红叶大姐说我应该这样。“  
他说着，拉过一个托盘，把几张数额不小的绿票子放上去，推给酒保，换来了一瓶扎着干花的Margaux白葡萄酒，小心地抱在了怀里。  
”所以呢，你有什么发现？“办完这件事后，他终于想起被晾在一边的搭档了。  
太宰治哼了一声，他倚在吧台的拐角的阴影里，手边是另一个托盘，上面放着一串钥匙。只这么一小会儿的功夫，年轻的准干部身边就围了好几个人，有男的，也有女的，他在这地方一向受欢迎得不得了。  
中原中也翻了个白眼，笼罩了他一整天的危机感不知道为什么变得更重了，不过这次他归结为雄性生物都有的竞争本能。  
”哈？这算什么，你搞到房间号了？“他抱着酒凑过去，”见鬼的，之前这儿的负责人告诉我权限不够，连监控都不让我看，更别说钥匙了。“  
”是啊，可能在他看来，我和‘中也’还是有不少区别的。“太宰治回答。  
他在”中也“上加了个讥讽的重音，但鉴于这位先生一整天都在和空气闹不存在的别扭，中原中也决定不和他计较。  
”各位，“他回过头，蓝眼睛迅速地和黏在他搭档身上的视线撞了一圈，”我不想打扰你们的好事，但他今天有正事得办，也许你们可以等他一个钟头——“  
”一整晚。“太宰治说。  
”什么？“  
黑发的准干部把房间钥匙勾在手指上转了一圈。  
”一整晚，中也。“他在四周暧昧的眼神里，不紧不慢地又重复了一遍。

——”好了，现在说说，为什么要一整晚？“  
走进房间之后，中原中也一屁股在床上坐下来，抬头看着他的搭档。他仍然抱着那瓶酒，但心思明显已经放到了别处。  
”出什么事了，太宰？“他问。  
他了解自己的搭档，能让太宰治调查一整晚的东西不多，而且通常都麻烦得要命——字面意义上的”要命“。  
”让我们先看看这里有什么。“太宰治回答。他在床头摸索了一阵，不知道按到了什么地方，一个暗格”咔哒“一声弹了出来  
中原中也好奇地凑过去看了一眼，随即尴尬地收回了视线。  
”……，“他嘀咕，”这鬼地方还提供这个呢。“  
”不然呢，“太宰治从那堆亮晶晶的”小玩具“里面拿出一副手铐——这是其中看上去最正常的一件，说，”你难道指望他们给你一堆甜甜圈吗？“  
”……那天我是被这东西铐住的。“中原中也说。  
”什么？“  
”……“小黑手党尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，他本来不想提这个，但鉴于事情的发展偏离了”罗曼蒂克“的界限，他决定还是给他的搭档补充一点当天的细节。  
”那天早上我醒过来，“他说，”……被铐在床头。虽然这玩意对我没什么用，但确实是——“  
”所以，“他的搭档柔声打断他，悠悠地叹了口气，”让我想想，你从床上醒过来，没穿衣服，满身吻痕，还被铐在床头——然后认定自己把别人上了。“  
中原中也瞪着他。他现在确定这事不太对劲，而太宰治甚至比这件事更不对劲。  
”中也，我一直很好奇，“太宰治说，”你那莫名其妙的自信是从哪儿来的？“  
他还拿着那副手铐，背着灯影站在床头，柔软蓬松的棕色发丝垂下来，在他的脸颊上投下一片浅浅的阴影。  
”你那天是怎么被铐住的？“他接着说。  
他附身看着中原中也，两个人的鼻尖几乎贴到一起。这种距离在他们之间既常见也不常见——放在平时，下一刻他们十成十会扭打在一起。  
中原中也条件反射地捏紧了拳头，手心却忽然一空。  
太宰治从他怀里把那瓶Margaux抽出去，高高扬起手臂，好像要把这瓶以优雅、细腻、温柔——并且昂贵的葡萄酒砸到地上。  
”你发什么神经，太宰！“中原中也愤怒地说，还没打出去的拳头转了个弯，试图去拯救他两个月的工资。  
他接住了那瓶酒，紧跟着，他的搭档从他头顶弯下腰来，把那副银色的手铐铐到了他的手腕上。  
太宰治直起身，捉住中原中也踹向他胫骨的一脚，上前一步，把红头发的危险分子压到床上，用鞋跟把钥匙踢出好远。  
”是这样吗？“他捉着对方裤脚下面露出来的一截脚踝，用力往下压，好像要把人对折起来似的。  
”你他妈——“他的搭档响亮地咕噜了一句不知道从哪里学来的脏话，狠狠扯了一下手铐，铁质的大床颠簸了一下，床脚在地上划过，发出刺耳的噪音。  
不用看他都知道两个人现在摆出了一副什么姿势，他不擅长这个，但不代表他不懂。  
太宰治没说话，又向下压了压，跪在床上的膝盖随着他的动作向前一蹭，隔着薄薄的裤子抵住了中原中也的跨间。  
他们维持着介于威逼和接吻之间的距离僵持了一会儿，棕色的发丝和赭色的发丝缠到一块儿，被交错的、急促的呼吸声吹得微微发颤。  
”想起来了吗，中也？“太宰治用膝盖浅浅磨蹭着身下人的会阴，不出意外地感觉到中原中也的呼吸杂乱了一瞬。  
他的搭档瞪着他，好像下一秒就要扑上来咬断他的喉咙，又好像过于震惊以至于不知道该摆出什么表情。  
太宰治不耐烦地啧了一声。支在床头的手抬起来，柔软的指腹顺着被汗湿的赭色发丝勾勒出的、曲线锋利的下颔角上，顺着喉结的方向轻磨，带出点细碎的痒。  
中原中也怒视他，蓝色的眼睛亮得像着了火，指尖传来的轻颤却让太宰治看透了他的色厉内荏。  
你看，这不是还挺喜欢的嘛。他用唇语说，成功地让他的搭档用力挣动了一下。  
——清醒的时候简直就像是乱跳的鱼一样不听话呢。他想，如果是那天晚上的话……  
——如果是那天晚上的话。  
——醒来会全。部。不记得了呢。  
想到今天早晨的经历，太宰治极缓慢地眨了眨眼，凉凉的视线和床上的搭档碰到一起。  
”准备工作做得太好了也是会有这样的问题呢，“他拉长声音说，”但是，完——全——意识不到发生了什么的话，就算是我，也会觉得伤心哦，中也？“  
”而且，“他接着说，”明明你也不是完全没感觉嘛。“  
仿佛要印证他的话似的，少年人的身躯微微抬起又落下，把自己微微抬头的性器严丝合缝地贴到搭档的下腹上，鲜明的异物感隔着轻薄的外裤传过来，紧绷绷地蹭到了一起。修长的手指顺着卷起的T恤下摆上移，在肋骨附近不轻不重地摩挲，陌生的触感让中原中也不自在地往床里缩了缩，往皱成一团的被褥里陷得更深。  
”怎么样呢？“太宰治维持着冷静的语调，紧跟着压上来，一边摩擦着两人抬头的下半身，一边近乎碾磨地挤压住身下人的会阴，”要我帮帮你呢？还是你要自己来，中也？“  
”……“  
中原中也沉默地瞪着他，胸膛剧烈起伏了几下，恶狠狠地咬上了他的唇角。  
太宰治扣住他的后脑，柔软的舌尖顺着没有合拢的齿列滑进去，把怒气冲冲的撕咬变成了一个带着血腥味儿的吻。  
”原来真的又这样别扭的小狗呢。“双唇分开时，交缠的唾液拉出一道不太明显的银丝，太宰治碰了碰被咬破的唇角，轻轻嘶了一声。  
”想要的话，明明只要叫声主人就好了吧？只是这样的话，项圈和绑脚都是不能解开的哦？“  
”你试试看——“他的搭档发出恶狠狠的威胁，具体的内容却被沙哑的粗喘挤成一连串模糊的喉音。  
紧紧包裹住下身的裤子不知道什么时候被解开，带着恼人温度的两根性器猝然被压在身上的人抓在一起，用力地上下撸动，引起一阵陌生的颤栗。  
皱巴巴的T恤被更夸张地向上扯开，露出少年人白皙的皮肤和紧实的肌肉轮廓。紧贴在一起的性器从小腹一下一下地划过，留下一处处斑驳的水渍。  
紧接着又是一个吻。修长的手指沿着耳廓插进发间，像要把人扣得更紧，又像随时准备推开。  
中原中也被拷在床头的手不由自主地挣动了一下，发出危险的摩擦声，太宰治抬起头，朝他露出一个好看的笑脸来。  
”不行哦，中也。“他用鼻尖蹭了蹭身下人泛红的耳尖，慢吞吞地说，”那天晚上可是一直都没解开呢，想要好好回忆起来的话，只是这种程度可不行。“  
他说着，拇指缓缓攀上裸露在空气里的乳尖，打着圏轻轻揉捻。灵活的唇舌顺着锁骨向下，狎昵地流下一串蜿蜒的痕迹。  
”……太宰治！“咬牙切齿的怒吼从头顶传来，错杂的气音却让一切都变了味道。  
太宰治抬起头，朝着不驯的猎物露出今晚的第一个笑容来。  
”别心急。时间还有的是呢，搭档。“  
他轻声说。  
==================（也许会有的）TBC===================================


End file.
